Love, Shock and Teleportation
by MelisaArtemis
Summary: Kamijyou Touma, epitome of misfortune and object of interest to a certain Railgun. However, what will she do if competition for him become much closer than comfort? Like... her own roommate? MikotoxToumaxKuroko


Chapter 1: A day in the life of a certain hero

Disclaimer: I won't own any of the characters… unfortunately T-T

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Japanese terms that's used in the story:

Biri-biri: Literally means "Shocker" Touma use this nickname for Misaka due to her ESP ability

Onee-sama/Onii-sama: Polite way to say "Big sister" or "Big Brother" respectively. usually used to call someone who's not much older than you that you respect. Kuroko use this to call Misaka

(name)-san: a suffix usually used to call someone that you know but not in familiar term, mostly used to talk with stranger or not-so-close friend.

(name)-chan/-kun: a suffix used to talk with someone younger than you or to call a close friend. Sometimes also used to tease someone

* * *

It's Sunday afternoon at a certain park, a certain black-haired teen is sitting on one of the chairs with bags of grocery next to him as he throw a sigh dejectedly.

'Such misfortune… and this morning started so well too…'

The teen, Kamijou Touma, is the infamous boy that claimed that never experience a day without misfortune and apparently today is no exception. Today, his day starts pretty okay for his standard, waking up and immediately face to face with a certain freeloading sister's cries for breakfast followed with his discovery that his tenant has finished nearly everything in the fridge and therefore they need to bear with a simple toast and cereal accompanied with a glass of milk. Left with nothing else to do as his homeworks already done by the night before for once, he had decide that he should go shopping for his and Index's daily essentials at the supermarket. That's when everything started going downhill….

When he arrived at the supermarket, he immediately found that they ran out of quality meat and poultry products, leaving him with the low quality and definitely overpriced ones, his day got even worse not even an hour afterward when he was going toward the dairy section to get some milk and butter, only to discover that the section was used by local delinquents hang-out who just when he was prepared to leave has started to pick on him. Not one to be pushed around, Touma retaliated. During the fight, they had knocked over the nearby stack which unfortunately contained rows of products in glass jars. After the fight, he was charged nearly triple of his actual spending to compensate for the damage inflicted to the store.

As he walked out of the supermarket, he had incidentally slipped on an empty can and fall on his butt, breaking his freshly bought dozens of eggs in the bag. Not feeling like going back into the supermarket, he had discarded the broken eggs into a nearby trashcan as he prepare to made his way home until some other delinquents came out from the alley behind the supermarket who he immediately recognize as the comrades of the ones that he has just fought inside. While he was confident that he could take them on, it's immediately dashed when the rest of the gang shows up, outnumbering him 15 to 1. He immediately runs away at the other direction with the gang chasing him shouting obscenities at him. After hours of goose chase, he had finally lost them and arrive at the park he's currently at. He checked his grocery and his day immediately got even worse when he realize that the ice cream for Index has melted and now leaking through the lid. He sighed as he's positive that it will warrant him a "few" more bite marks from the sister.

And now, here he is, exhausted after hours of running under the summer sun, considerably lighter wallet and a few wounds from the fight. He throws his head back in resignation when a familiar female voice called him.

"What happened to you? You look like a guy who's just got fired from his job."

Touma turned his head toward the source of the voice and come face to face with 2 girls wearing Tokuwadai's uniform: One with brown short hair and brown eyes while the other is a shorter brunette with red eyes clinging to the taller one's arm protectively as she glare at him. He sighed as he replies, "Oh, it's you two. Biri-biri and Shirai."

Electricity start coursing through Mikoto as Kuroko immediately let go of the arm as to not get shocked.

"You…. I have a name, darn it…. How is it that you can remember Kuroko's name and not ME!!"

Mikoto send her electric-shock attack toward Touma as the target immediately stands up and raise his right arm which upon contact immediately nullify the attack. When he drops his arm, suddenly he finds himself in a choke-hold from behind.

"How dare you call Onee-sama with such a familiar nickname? She won't even let me call her that although I've known her much long… eh?"

Caught off-guard by the attack, Touma instinctively retaliate as his street fighting experience shows up as he kicked the leg behind him, grabbed the teleporter's collar and pull her over his shoulder before slamming the girl to the ground. Kuroko drops on the pavement on her back with a yelp of pain but not severely injured followed with a cry of concern from Mikoto as she immediately rush toward he roommate.

"Are you ok?"

The teleporter shook her head a bit to clear her head before replying, "Yeah, I'm okay."

They both turn toward the now sheepish older teenage boy who immediately puts up both his hands up nervously, "Hey, she attacked me first. It was instinct."

Misaka nod her head, accepting the reason but Kuroko keep her glare at him before nodding too as she stands up and dusting her skirt as she asks, "Must be one hell of an instinct. Ever thought of joining the Anti-skill or Judgement?"

Touma shook his head before replying, "Nope, I'm already failing classes at school as it is. I don't need more plates in my hand to take care of. Besides, I'm a Level 0, you know?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in disbelief as she replied, "No way…. How did you survive Onee-sama's attack then?"

Mikoto put her hand on the teleporter's shoulder as she talks, "Don't bother, I've been wondering about the same thing and he always refuse to answer it. He even got away just fine by hitting Accelerator like a punching bag."

The shorter girl turns back toward Touma, "Wow, sounds like a convenient ability there. How come it's not in the database?"

This time, Touma answered it while he sit back on the chair followed by the girls, "This ability is anything but convenient since it also nullify my luck. It cannot be found in the database because this isn't ESP ability; therefore it cannot be detected and measured using ESP measurement. I've always have this ability as long as I can remember."

Mikoto put her hands on her hips as she replies, "Now wait here. I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating here, it nullify your luck? Sound pretty unscientific there."

Touma nod his head while inwardly thinking, 'You have no idea…. Even magic cannot explain this. As far as I'm concerned, I'm basically a freak of nature.'

Outwardly though, he said, "Well… considering how my days gone by all the time, I'll have to think that it's the only reason."

Now, both girls are interested as they asked at the same time, "Really? How bad?"

The teen proceed to tell them how his day has gone by prior to their emergence and both girls can only whistle in amazement as they listen.

Finally, Kuroko responded after the teen finish the story, "Wow… that's… bad…."

On the other hand, Mikoto laughs loudly while speaking in between, "What are you, A gladment for punishment?"

Touma glare at her for a while as she laugh her hearts out before he suddenly act as if realizing something, "Oh, yeah. Where are you two going anyway?"

Kuroko immediately checked her watch as she stands up as if suddenly remembering something, "Oh no!! We forgot about Saten-san and Uiharu!!"

Mikoto immediately goes to attention as she glances toward the park's clock, "Ah, you're right. We have to hurry now."

Both girls immediately stands up and bid their goodbyes to Touma as they run toward their destination while Touma wave to them until both are out of sight before standing up himself, picking up the grocery and start his walk home, all the while thinking, 'Hmm… this day might not be so bad afterall.'

Meanwhile with Misaka and Kuroko

Kuroko turn toward her Onee-sama as she runs as she speaks in teasing tone, "So… that was the guy that you're interested in eh, Onee-sama? He sure seems like a nice guy, I guess."

Mikoto's face suddenly resembles a strawberry as she glare at her, "Sh-Sh-Shut Up, I'm not interested on him."

Kuroko giggles as she replies, "Suuure… whatever you say, Onee-sama~"

Mikoto charge her electricity again as she replies in low tone, "Ku…ro…KO!!!!"

The street lamps that the duo passed suddenly burst and die as Mikoto unleashed her attack toward her roommate.

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first chapter to my first To Aru fanfic is done. I hope I have the characters aren't too OOC. Reviews will be appreciated :P


End file.
